You Will Be Mine
by WertdoAlex
Summary: Klaroline One-Shots. Short and sweet, new ones posted regularly.
1. Chapter 1

"This…"

She stopped, unable to find the words that expressed her thoughts and feelings in a certain amount of accuracy. Her stomach was doing backflips (if that could actually happen, she had no idea) and her brain couldn't contain any capacity of anything. She was utterly speechless.

So was everyone else.

He stared up at her, eyes twinkling and shining in the light of a full moon.

"I told you I'd be the one to leave you tongue-tied."

She echoed his laugh, and nodded somewhat violently, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Everything was just so unexpected, but her path was clear.

He reached up to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"The way you love," he began "is so unreal to me. That's why I was drawn to you, because you are the only person that makes me feel. You make me feel complete, love."

She pulled him to his feet and placed her hand on his face, closing her eyes as she drank his presence in.

Eyes still closed, she whispered in his ear.

"Always yours. I'll always be yours, Klaus."


	2. Chapter 2

She gasped. Her room's lighting was influenced with dimly lit lights, and the occasional candle here and there. Rose petals were strewn delicately across her new bed. He sneaked up behind her, covering her eyes with his hands. She immediately knew who her intruder was, she relaxed instantly when she felt his cool touch.

"Well," He started to begin the banter that he knew they both enjoyed. It was what made the two of them interesting, and it kept them both entertained, before they found something a little more preoccupying.

"You're back late." He murmured into her neck, and pulled her closer to him. She took his arms from around her and stepped out of his embrace.

"It was imperative that I retrieve any items I left at Tyler's." She ran a perfectly polished finger down his torso, batting her eyelashes innocently. She could tell that he was instantly affected by this piece of news, he tensed slightly and looked away.

"Oh no, don't turn away from me. Klaus, don't hide from me." She cupped his face with her hands, and gently kissed his lips with the tiniest amount of pressure. Staring deep into his eyes, drinking him in, she realised just what she was looking at. Jealousy.

She smirked, and his eyes changed their colour, she was now staring at flames. He took her hands away from his face, and moved away from her, until he was at the other side of the small, yet cosy bedroom. He glanced around him at the caramel wallpaper, the dusty wooden wardrobe and the crimson coloured bed. Slowly, carefully, he made his way to her once more, pulling her into his embrace which was somewhat tighter than the last.

"I hope this bed's strong enough." He whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

She ran into her bedroom, tears streaming down her face with her make-up completely ruined, and buried her face in one of her pillows. She hadn't cried like this in such a long time, and so in one sense it felt good to get all of her emotions out. One the other hand, she felt broken. Her world had just been turned upside down. He was gone. Her love was gone, and she was left with a broken heart.

He followed her, moving silently, his footsteps barely making a sound as he walked over the floorboards in her house. When he reached her room, he stopped still. He had never seen her cry like this, never seen these types of tears fall from her beautiful eyes. He was struggling to make a decision; should her leave her alone, or comfort her?

He made up his mind, sat down softly on her bed and repositioned her so that she was crying into him. He stroked her hair, soothing her, until she stopped sobbing. She peered up at him, through a mess of ruined mascara. Hadn't he just told her minutes ago that he'd kill her beloved?

"Why are you doing this?" She was angry with him, but she didn't move her head off his shoulder. Somehow she felt more relaxed when she was in contact with him.

"You already know the answer. I can't bear to see you hurt, Caroline."

"Leave me alone. I don't need your pity." Her frustration and anger with him was building, so she tried to move herself away from him. She couldn't.

"I love you, sweetheart. You and Tyler will never find a way, but you and me…"

"We have nothing. We have nothing and we never will." There was something about his touch that make her weak at the knees.

"We have everything. Don't deny what we have together. Don't deny that when we're together, you feel something for me."

"You're right, I do feel something for you, Klaus. I believe it's called repulsion." She was flat out lying now, and he knew it.

She had no idea when it had happened, but her arms were around him, clutching on with all her might. He stood up, pulling her up with him, and touched a strand of her hair. Her face was a mess, but she was still beautiful to him. She would always be beautiful to him.

"Don't lie to me, love. Don't hide behind a barrier of lies, not with me. You do that with everyone else, but you can't do that with me. We are the ones that will find a way."


	4. Chapter 4

He refilled her glass to the brim, smiling innocently when she glared at him.

"Stop it." She muttered silently, knowing he could hear her. He could hear everything, nothing escaped his heightened senses. She thought back, if only just for a second to the days when she could have barely heard a pin drop, when she had been a mere human, ignorant to everything around her. So many things had changed.

He shuffled closer to her and purposely placed a hand behind his ear.

"Speak up, love. I can't hear you, not with all this noise." He gestured behind him, towards the stage which had been set up for another band. It seemed like more and more musicians were arriving at the Grill and performing nowadays. He had preferred it when music had only been played live if it were a special occasion. It had been so rare back in those days to walk in and find a band set up, ready to show the locals what they'd been working on.

"Stop trying to get me drunk." She spoke groggily, as if she had just awoken from a deep slumber, and his attention was diverted back to her, all thoughts on music were lost to the world. Even when she was drunk she looked so peaceful, so in sync with her surroundings.

"I think I've already succeeded at doing that." She giggled at his comment, unable to control herself.

"Perhaps I should take you home?" Klaus asked, but without waiting for an answer she had been swooped up.

She awoke to find herself in her own bed. Smiling and sighing, she tried to recall the dream she'd just experienced. She rolled to her left.

Klaus was lying in her bed facing her, and completely and utterly undressed. He smiled cheekily at her and grinned.

"Well, my love. We should have done that sooner."


End file.
